


Upon Wings of Darkness

by Vestry



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I need to get this tags thing down, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Wingfic, new version to be uploaded, obikin if you squint, the entire cover doesn't match the story, the tags don't match the story, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestry/pseuds/Vestry
Summary: Old summary: A boy with dark wings was found on Tatooine. His name was Anakin Skywalker.edit, 11/1/20: I will be rewriting this, so the new version will be uploaded soon! More ideas will be added and grammar will be fixed. The entire idea might be changed as well, so stay tuned!P.S. I'm surprisingly getting better at summaries
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Upon Wings of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction, so bear with me if I don't know how to write on here. 0.o Hope you enjoy it! Constructive advice on my writing is always welcome. Comments fuel my life.
> 
> edit, 11/1/20: I will be rewriting this, so the new version will be uploaded soon! More ideas will be added and grammar will be fixed. The entire idea might be changed as well, so stay tuned!

That night when Anakin came to the Jedi temple, he knew he was being stared at by all the other Jedi, despite their best attempts to hide it. Heck, even the Jedi masters looked at him in that funny way. It stung, though he didn't want to admit it.

  
A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Anakin looked up at the man next to him.

  
"What?"

Obi-wan repeated himself. "The council has agreed to train you. You will be my padawan now until you become a knight."

  
Joy blossomed in his chest, and a bright grin broke out on his face. His wings ruffled behind him in excitement. He was going to be trained!

Then he remembered all the stares and his expression fell. Anakin subconsciously bunched his wings closer to him. Obi-wan saw a sudden change in his mood and felt lost for what to do. They had never had one of his kind at the temple. There wasn't even enough information on their biology. Obi-wan motioned for Anakin to follow him.

  
When they arrived at their new quarters, the door hissed open in front of them, and they stepped into the darkroom. Obi-wan flipped the lightswitch and sat on the couch. Anakin sat opposite him, and Obi-wan started talking.

  
"I know that this is a very odd experience for you, but you don't have to deal with it alone." Obi-wan paused before going on."There are plenty of people here that have faced similar."  
Anakin looked up and paused for a moment.

Then stood up, walked over, and curled up under his arm. There was a quiet "Thank you." and Anakin was asleep in moments.

* * *

  
Anakin was standing nervously on the edge of a cliff. The healer had determined his mings large enough to fly. One of the avian Jedi was flying in front of him and instruction.  
"Just jump off the cliff and open your wings. The wind should catch you."

  
Anakin looked at him skeptically, the wind in his opinion wasn't that strong. He looked over the edge nervously. Usually, he wasn't that afraid of heights, but this was different somehow.  
Squashing his fear down, he stepped over the edge.

  
Anakin quickly opened his wings but faltered. He was going to fall! Panic rose in his chest at the approaching ground. Then, he felt as though he hit a wall. He was flying! He did a few turns, and once he felt comfortable, spun in a spiral. The experience was exhilarating! With a shout of joy, Anakin flew.

* * *

  
When Anakin saw Padme again after ten years, his breath was taken away. She looked even more beautiful than all those years ago when he looked upon her. His large dark wings took up the entire door space, and they dragged behind him when he walked. They had grown substantially over the years and had gained a soft shine to the feathers.

The greetings were very embarrassing to him personally. He kept tripping over himself when talking to Padme. He probably looked like a fool.

  
That night when Anakin chased after the assassin, he glided over the crowd while searching for him. His sharp, keen eyes caught the assassin slipping into a night club and landed in front of the inconspicuous place. As he was about to run into the building, a hand grabbed his arm, and he turned to find that the grip was his master's.

  
Obi-wan firmly pointed the bottom end of the dropped lightsaber at his face and tiredly told him, "Next time, try not to lose it. This weapon is your life."

  
"Yes, master. I try, master." Anakin ruffled his feathers at the attack to his dignity and followed his master into the club.

* * *

Anakin screamed at Obi-wan from the banks of the lava river.

  
"I HATE YOU!"

  
"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you."

Anakin yelled in pain as his wings lit on fire, the black feathers burning to ashes. Obi-wan remorsefully walked away. He had failed his former padawan, his brother, and friend. 

* * *

  
Palpatine watched Darth Vader groan in pain on the table as he was being operated on. All that was left of his wings was the bones with a few burnt feathers attached. Serves him right. He had given him all the tools needed to kill that Kenobi scum and failed.

  
One of the medical droids approached him. "What shall we do with the wings, my master?" The droid asked in a monotone female voice. Palpatine grinned devilishly. He had the perfect image of what he wanted Darth Vader to look like.

  
Instructing the droid, his fearsome creation came to life.

* * *

  
The eerie clicking, whirring, and harsh breathing that made Darth Vader echoed around the ventilation shaft they were in. The metal wings behind him were the exact opposite of what they had been when he was Anakin.

  
Luke looked at the fearsome sight with bravery that he had not known he had. His own black wings twitched in the narrow walkway he was in.

  
"Obi-wan never told you who your father was, did he?"

  
"He told me enough. He told me you killed him."

  
"Luke, I am your father."

luke shook his head in disbelief. "That's not true! That's Impossible!"

  
"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

"NO!"

  
"Join me, my son. We can rule the galaxy together."

  
"Never," Luke said. He let himself fall.

* * *

  
"Luke, help me take this mask off."

  
"But you'll die."

  
"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me see you with my own eyes."

  
Luke gingerly peeled off the fearsome mask, looking at the man underneath. The pale pallor of the redeemed Anakin's face showed the twisting burn scars in stark contrast. Anakin looked at him with a wistful look in his eyes.

  
"Now go, my son. Leave me." Anakin's breath hitched at the end of his sentence, his lungs straining for air.

  
"No. You're coming with me. I won't leave you here I've got to save you." Luke's wings flared in desperation.

  
"You...already...h-have, Luke." Anakin struggled for breath in his last moments.

  
"Fly, fly as I have never been able to do." Anakin's breaths because shallower and shallower, until he whispered one last word. "Fly..."

  
Anakin's head slowly fell back, and his breathing stopped.

"Father...I won't leave you..." This could not be happening. He had to save him, but... he was dead.

* * *

  
Finally, all was right with the galaxy. The republic was restored, and the Jedi have returned. There was peace.

  
With one last look at the beautiful sunset on Yavin 4, Luke flew off, upon wings of darkness.


End file.
